Taste the Flesh
by spazzgirl
Summary: it was nearly impossible for lips to stay away from heated skin just to hear the sensual sounds. NaruSaku PWP one-shot! Complete AU and OOC.


**Taste the Flesh**

**Hoho! It's Spazzgirl with another yummy scrumptious NaruSaku one-shot! This little PWP is inspired by "Flesh" by Simon Curtis. This one-shot is a separate fic from ****Flesh**** which was inspired by the same song. I just can't help it, it's one of my favorite Simon Curtis songs =^_=. **

**Here's what's to expect in this little one-shotty!**

**1) NaruSaku**

**2) Smexy ass Naruto**

**3) Skin hungry Sakura (and Naruto)**

**4) Major nosebleeds (so get those tissues ready!)**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Naruto *cries into corner*

**Summary: **it was nearly impossible for lips to stay away from heated skin just to hear the sensual sounds

**Summary sucked I know, so please don't hurt me *cowers behind a rock* Oh yes, they're 25 in this one-shot.**

**ENJOY!**

Scrolls, documents, and everything else were thrown off the desk of the Rokudaime. Plump cherry stained lips made their way onto tan skin while teeth were nipping at the heated felt skin.

_Sakura_

The Rokudaime couldn't help but shiver and moan as his girlfriend bit into his skin as their lower regions were rubbing against each other. He groaned as the rosette's left hand made its way into his pants and boxers, and roughly groped his ass, causing the blond to buck his hips. He growled as Sakura slammed his back onto his desk, this made the pink haired vixen grin a bit at his reaction.

"Naruto," she purred as she swayed her hips.

The blond roughly grabbed her and slammed her against his clothed erection.

"Mmm," the rosette buried her left hand in his hair while her right made its way downwards.

Sharpened canines made way to the vixen's porcelain skin and stained it with red. Sakura arched her back as her handsome fox bit into her collarbone. Both of her hands made their way under his shirt and nails started dragging against the bronze skin, causing red streaks to appear. Feeling Sakura dig her nails into his back had caused Naruto to bite down deeper into her skin. Moving from skin to lips, the blond had switched their positions, with him on top allowing the Rokudaime to take off his cloak and rip off his black shirt.

Quickly, Sakura broke away from the kiss and started nipping at the revealed tan skin her Hokage had offered to her lust filled eyes. Blue eyes looked up into the ceiling as his mate begun to leave little love bites on his skin. Strong calloused hands made their way towards the edge of the red vest his women was wearing and savagely ripped it off. Emerald eyes stared with defiance, cerulean looked back with a challenging look, causing the rosette to shove him onto the ground and straddle his hips.

"You'll pay for that you know."

Naruto just smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

He was replied with the sounds of his pants being ripped off and discarded somewhere in his office. The 25-year-old blond leaned on his elbows as he watched this powerful women bite into his hip, causing drops off blood to appear. What happened next was completely unexpected, after taking his boxers off, Sakura had managed to slam him against the wall of the Hokage office.

"Oh shit," he couldn't help but moan as Sakura took in his whole length in one go.

His right hand gripped her silk hair and began to fuck her mouth with his steel organ. Sakura dug her nails into his ass checks as her mate was pounding into her mouth luckily Sakura was used to Naruto fucking her mouth so she knew how to relax her throat. Naruto threw his head back as she was literally breaking him with her hot mouth. The sound of his balls slapping against her chin was turning Sakura on.

"Fuck," the blond nearly buckled when Sakura's index finger made its way towards his anus.

The combination of her tongue caressing the underside of the head of his penis alongside her index finger teasing his anus was beginning to be too much for him. He let out a strangled moan as Sakura's index finger made its way inside of his tight hole. His hold onto her haired tightened when said finger began to pump in and out of him. Naruto's body was begin to shake in pleasure as Sakura added another finger and began to switch between licking and nipping his arousal. He cried out when he felt a familiar warmth in his anus, it didn't take long for Naruto to realize what Sakura was doing, her fingers were glowing green as they caressed his insides.

Being a medic-nin had granted Sakura many advantages as a lover. Not only was she able to heal people with her medical jutsu but she could also use her medical jutsu for pleasure as well, and this is one of the reasons why Naruto happy that the rosette was his mate. Naruto could feel Kurama's chakra beginning to seethe out, the blond knew that he too wanted to come and play. After releasing his essence in his mate's mouth, the feral blond let out a feral roar as he pulled out with strings of hot sticky semen falling from Sakura's mouth and onto the floor.

The moment Sakura looked up she knew Kurama had come out to play as she saw how animalistic her lover looked. Even though Naruto had control over the demon fox, there were times he let go of the restraints, and now was one of those times.

"My, my, you look so delicious with my cum covering your face." Sakura shivered at the tone of Naruto's voice, it was deep and sensually.

He grinned widely, showing off his elongated canines, carrying his mate bridal style and then depositing onto the desk, Naruto kissed Sakura with desire and hunger. Breaking the kiss, his sharpened canines ripped off her black lacy bra, his sharp nails tore both her shorts and lacy underwear, while their shoes were taken off hastily.

Both of his hands were underneath her knees and grinned down, "Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn."

Without a warning, the blond thrusted into the rosette's dripping snatch, and let out a roar at the contact of heated skin. Sakura let out a scream of pleasure as she was filled to the brim as her Hokage thrusted deep inside of her. She could feel the heat of Kurama's chakra radiating off of Naruto's hardened length. The blond pulled out until the head stayed inside and slammed back inside, his mouth found its way onto Sakura's left breast and began to suck and bit on it. The Rokudaime began to pound against the rosette, occasionally Sakura would rub against him, causing her throbbing clit to rub against the blond curls that nestled Naruto's length.

Her nails dug deep into his muscular back as the head of his penis rubbed against her g-spot. His right hand journeyed towards Sakura's untouched anus and roughly shoved his index finger into the hole. The rosette let out another scream as her second hole was violated, but soon moaned when Naruto began to suck on her right breast. He inserted his middle finger and both fingers pumped in and out of her anus. The blond switched their positions, without his fingers leaving her second hole, causing Naruto to sit on his desk with Sakura on his lap.

He thrusted up causing Sakura to move against him as his fingers continued their work. The new positions caused the head of Naruto's length to kiss Sakura's cervix, causing the rosette to feel more pleasure. His sharp canines bit into her shoulder as Sakura continued to fuck him. Her mind was losing to the intense amount of pleasure her body was receiving, Naruto could tell that she was fully consumed by lust just by seeing the glossy look in her beautiful emerald eyes. The rosette bit onto his shoulder as the blond inserted a third finger in her anus.

Both could taste each other's blood in their mouths, which turned them on even more. Naruto removed his bloodied lips from Sakura's shoulder, while the rosette did the same, just seeing his blood on her plump lips had caused Naruto to lose all restraints. His thin blood stained lips met plump colored red lips, the taste of blood mingling with one another in the kiss aroused the Rokudaime even more. Sakura could feel his hair becoming stiffer as she buried one of her hands in the sweat golden mane.

A loud growl escaped his lips as his movements had begun to become more savage, right now what he was doing to her, was simply fucking her. Sakura could feel the power behind each thrust, without missing a single beat, the rosette was now under the blond and him on top of her. She cried aloud when she felt the three fingers violating her anus begin to vibrate, she knew that Naruto was using his wind chakra to stimulate her more, not only that but he had also leaked some of Kurama's chakra into his fingers.

She could hear the growls her lover was emitting. Some people would probably be scared when they heard those growls, but Sakura loved the sound, they sounded sexy to her. The rosette arched her back as she reached her first orgasm of the night. Sakura moaned at the loss of Naruto's fingers as he pulled them out, right now he had her front pressed against the wooden desk and continued to pound into her from behind. Her nails dug into the piece of furniture as Naruto continued his relentless pace.

The feral man's right hand began to rub the rosette's clit, causing the women beneath him to tremble in pleasure. He purred into her ear as her walls began to tighten around his moving shaft. Sakura was squeezing him with all her might, wanting to feel his hot seeds inside of her. Naruto's left hand found its way towards her breast and began to pinch and squeeze it. The more Naruto got rough with her, the louder her moans were becoming. With the feel of his sharp canines biting into her skin again, Sakura's second release of the night came.

Naruto purred happily as he could taste both the coppery taste of her blood alongside the hint of sweetness thanks to her orgasm. With one more powerful thrust, the blond slammed his entire length and gave off a powerful orgasm inside of his mate's snatch. His hot sticky cum shot out from his scrotum to his ejaculatory duct all the way out of his penis. The rosette cried out in pleasure as her lover filled her to the brim with his cum, she could feel the hot sperm filling her up. After three intense discharges, Naruto's feral features disappeared and leaving behind the kind and loving Naruto everyone was familiar with.

Of course with Naruto resting his head against Sakura's bleeding shoulder, the rosette couldn't help but stroke his whisker marks, causing the blond to become aroused again and looking at her with lust filled eyes.

**END**

**Phew thought I would never get this done. Man what a dirty little one-shot this turned out to be *giggles like a pervert* I apologize if any of you got weird out with the whole anal play on Naruto, but hey I wanted to try something out.**

**Anyways you all prayed to the mighty helix fossil for Spazzgirl to come out with a steamy PWP and your prayers have been answered. If you know where the reference came from, good for you, virtual cookie for you!**

**I also wrote this because I had the need to make a dirty little NaruSaku one-shot and refill the NaruSaku mature content with pure based NaruSaku fics. COME ON GUYS JOIN THE NARUSAKU ONLY ARMY! **

**So as always, I apologize for any grammatical errors and other what not. Other than that, feel free to review. **


End file.
